Fortune
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Tak saling mengenal, hidup di lain negara , menyimpan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Itulah Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena suatu insiden akhirnya mempertemukan mereka di sebuah desa kecil. Demi mencari pentunjuk hilangnya Namikaze Kurama dan penyerangan tiba-tiba pada kerajaan mereka , Sasuke dan Naruto memulai pertualangan bersama. WarnInside ! Femnaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Fortune **

**By. Reii Harumi **

**Pair : SasuX**_**Fem**_**Naru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship **

**Warn! GenderBender, Typo(s) , DLDR Warn! **

**. . . **

**Here We Go ! **

**. . . **

Di suatu benua –Kamihyaku- , terbagi menjadi empat negara besar. Utara , Timur , Selatan , dan Barat. Tiap – tiap negara itu berdiri pula masing-masing kerajaan yang menguasai negaranya sendiri. Utara di kuasai oleh Kerajaan Suna , Timur di kuasai oleh Kerajaan Namikaze , Selatan oleh Kerajaan Mizu , dan terakhir , Barat , oleh Kerajaan Uchiha. Setiap kerajaan ini hidup tentram, tak ada perebutan kekuasaan walau kadang ada sedikit konflik namun dapat diatasi dengan musyawarah antar kepala negara dengan kepala dingin . Namun, di balik damainya negara tersebut , tersimpan kepedihan yang bahkan tidak dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun.

. . .

_**10 Oktober XXXX , Kerajaan Namikaze **_

"Berjuanglah , Nyonya!"

"Aku sudah dapat lihat kepalanya, Ayo Kushina!"

"Kushina-sama, berjuanglah demi anak anda!"

"Engggggh! Hah hah hah"

"Kushina … kumohon bertahanlah , ugh!"

Suasana diruang bersalin begitu pengap. Di sana, seorang wanita cantik tengah berjuang melahirkan anak keduanya. Sang suami sekaligus kepala negara – Namikaze Minato – juga berjuang menahan segel yang terus- menerus melemah. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya , sesekali ia menatap nanar sang istri yang hampir seperti orang sekarat.

'_Kushina berjuanglah ! Naruto cepatlah lahir!' _Batin Minato seraya menambahkan kekuatan agar segel itu dapat bertahan hingga proses bersalinan ini selesai.

"Ayo Kushina ! Sedikit lagi!"

"Enggggg!"

"Kushina-sama!"

"Ooeeek…. Oeeek… oeeek!"

"Yuki! Ambilkan air hangat!"

"_Ha'i._"

Suara tangis bayi yang menggema seakan melepaskan aura sesak dengan kelegaan yang besar. Anak kedua dari pemimpin Negara Timur telah lahir dengan selamat.

"S-sudah lahir.." Gumam pelan Minato yang tanpa sadar sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kanannya , menandakan ia sangat senang dan terharu.

Kushina – nama wanita yang melahirkan itu- mengambil nafas yang dalam. Lelah. Ia sungguh lelah namun lelah itu sirna ketika sang bidan kerajaan memperlihatkan anaknya yang baru saja ia lahirkan.

"Kushina-sama , _omedetou_! Anak perempuan yang cantik dan sehat." Ujar bidan itu tersenyum seraya memperlihatkan bayi perempuan yang masih menangis sehabis di bersihkan.

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca , ia sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa melihat Naruto-nya yang selalu ia impi-impikan sebelum ia terlelap tidur. Minato pun tak kalah bahagia, saking bahagianya tak berhenti mengusap air mata haru yang terus mengalir.

"Naruto … akhirnya kita bertemu ya. Selamat datang di dunia baru , putriku." Ujar Kushina lembut walau terdengar lirih.

"Naruto ?" Ujar Tsunade – Ibunda Minato sekaligus orang yang membantu persalinan- dengan heran.

"Namikaze Naruto. _Suteki namae desu yo _?" Ujar Minato yang menatap lembut putrinya itu.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala pelan , "_Ne,_ Nama itu terdengar seperti laki-laki . Kenapa tak Sakura atau nama _feminime_ lainnya ?"

"Naruto adalah nama pahlawan yang pantang menyerah dan pembawa harapan untuk di sekitarnya, Okaa-sama. Aku ingin putriku ini menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah dan pembawa harapan di sekitarnya." Jelas Kushina sambil tersenyum –walau raut wajahnya masih lelah- .

"Baiklah. Minato! Kau segera perbaiki segel Kushina, setelah itu ia akan mendapat perawatan intensif . Aku akan membawa Naruto ke kamar." Ujar Tsunade yang menggendong lembut Naruto keluar dari ruang persalinan.

"_Ha'i , _Okka-sama." Ujar Minato.

Selepas kepergiaan Tsunade , Minato berjalan mendekati istrinya. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya.

"Terima kasih Kushina. Aku sungguh bahagia." Ujar tulus Minato.

"Minato .." Ujar lirih Kushina dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah ! Ayo kita per – "

"Uhuk!"

"Kushina!"

Minato terkejut melihat Kushina yang secara tiba-tiba muntah darah dan setelah itu muncullah garis-garis hitam dipermukaan kulit Kushina. Minato melirik kearah segel istrinya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa segel istrinya hampir rusak.

'_Gawat ! Jika ini terus berlangsung maka Kushina akan mati.' _

Kushina terus saja mengerang kesakitan . Sesuatu di dalam 'perut'nya seolah memberontak keluar. Minato langsung melilitkan selimut dibagian pinggang istrinya dan segera membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Ia harus cepat mencari 'wadah' , jika tidak … 'ia' akan keluar dan Kushina bisa mati.

Minato berlari ke ruangan penyegelan dan beruntung di sana ia bertemu dengan Ayahandanya , Jiraiya.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina ?" Ujar Jiraiya yang kaget melihat tubuh Kushina yang lemah dan penuh garis-garis hitam di kulitnya.

"Otou-sama , tolong panggil Okaa-sama untuk membawa Naruto." Ujar Minato tanpa mengubris ucapan Jiraiya.

"Kau … Minato , jangan – jangan .." Ucapan Jiraiya tercekat ketika Minato meneruskan ucapannya.

" Aku akan menyegel _kyuubi_ di tubuh Naruto. "

. . .

_**10 Oktober XXXX , Kerajaan Uchiha **_

"Jangan gila kau Fugaku!" Desis berbahaya Nyonya Uchiha – Uchiha Mikoto – kepada sang suami , Uchiha Fugaku – Kepala Kerajaan Uchiha - .

"Dengarkan aku dulu Mikoto! Ini demi kebaikkan kita semua. Shisui telah meninggal dan kita tidak bisa terus – menerus menyegelnya di dalam _Mizu no Keimusho_." Jelas Fugaku.

"Tapi tidak perlu harus membuat Sasuke sebagai tumbalnya bukan?!" Pekik Mikoto, ia sekarang kecewa dengan keputusan suaminya. Biasanya ia akan mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan suaminya , namun kali ini … sepertinya ia tidak bisa mendukung keputusan tersebut.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Itachi tidak mungkin menjadi 'wadah' , ia adalah penjaga _Kuro Hinoken . _Saru-satunya harapan hanya pada Sasuke . Dan Sasuke bukan tumbal."

"Fugaku , apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan di dapat Sasuke nanti ? Dikucilkan , dihina , dicemooh! Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana dulu ketika aku jadi 'wadah' monster itu! Dan aku tidak ingin Sasuke menanggung beban seberat itu di bahunya!" Ujar frustasi Mikoto.

Fugaku menatap nanar istrinya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukakan matanya kembali. Fugaku berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana bayi berumur dua bulan lebih beberapa hari ini tertidur.

"Kau mau membawa Sasuke kemana , Fugaku ?!" Cegah Mikoto berusaha mengambil kembali Sasuke namun tangan Fugaku menepis pelan uluran tangan istrinya.

"Maaf , Mikoto. Suka atau tidak sukamu , aku akan tetap menyegel _Susano'o_ di tubuh Sasuke." Ujar mutlak Fugaku seraya melangkah keluar dari ruangan tidur Sasuke .

Kaki Mikoto langsung lemas, ia terjatuh dilantai kamar Sasuke yang dingin. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia menangis karena ia merasa gagal menjaga putra bungsunya yang dua bulan lalu ia lahirkan itu.

'_Maafkan kaa-san , Sasuke.' _

. . .

_Keberuntungan _

_Setiap orang pasti ingin menjadi orang beruntung _

_Dalam hidup yang seperti roda ini _

_Keberuntungan bagaikan mukjizat _

. . .

**T B C **

_**Hallo! Ini Fic adventure – fantasy pertamaku, ya mungkin akan agak-agak kaku karena ini berada diluar zona tulis yang biasa aku tulis . Oke disini ceritanya Naruto adalah Shugo Megami dan Sasuke adalah Shugoshin, ya semacam Jinchuuriki gitu lah. Nah disini Naruto dan Sasuke tuh ga saling kenal bahkan ketemu face to face pun belum pernah karena penjagaan ketat dari kerajaan. Ohya untuk Kyuubi dan Kurama itu ga ada kaitannya, jadi beda orang. Disini baru asal muasal Sasu dan Naru jadi Shugoshin dan Shugo Megami. **_

_**Kamus : **_

_**Mizu no Keimusho : Penjara air **_

_**Kuro Hinoken : Pedang api hitam ( Di jaga dan di miliki oleh Uchiha Itachi ) **_

_**Akai Hinoken : Pedang api merah (Di jaga dan di miliki oleh Namikaze Kurama ) **_

_**Yosh! Segini dulu deh prolognya, maaf malah buat fic baru . salahkan lah otak ini yang terus menerus menuntut agar ide ini dituangkan. Akhir kata … **_

_**MIND TO REVIEW ? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fortune **

**By. Reii Harumi **

**Disclaimier : Naruto milik Masashi-san**

**Pair : SasuX**_**Fem**_**Naru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Mistery, Romance, Friendship **

**Warn! GenderBender, Typo(s) , DLDR Warn! **

** . . . **

**Here We Go ! **

**. . . **

"Oi, Suke! Mau balik? Jiraiya-sama pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan pedang besar yang selalu berada dibelakang punggungnya, Suigetsu.

"Hn. Kau pergilah lebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusul." Ujar pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang asik menatap langit di atas pohon, Sasuke.

"Hah~ Sudah kuduga. Baiklah, tapi segeralah kembali." Ujar Suigetsu dengan tersenyum maklum.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan lebih menikmati menonton langit biru yang tertutupi rimbunya dedaunan. Ya, dia adalah pangeran ke dua dari Kerajaan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya. Itu karena penjagaan dan segel yang ia terima sewaktu kecil. Sejak dulu, ia selalu berada diruangan yang disegel oleh ayahnya. Kalaupun diizinkan keluar , hanya boleh di sekitaran istana. Ia jarang merasakan udara bebas, ia di kurung oleh keluarganya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, ibunya sangatlah menyayanginya serta kakak laki-laki yang selalu mengajarinya berpedang dan hal lainnya. Ia hanya menggunakan nama kecilnya sebagai media perkenalan karena akan sangat berbahaya bila ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia anggota Kerajaan Uchiha yang telah dihancurkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu oleh organisasi incaran dunia, _The Moon_.

Ketika asik menatap langit, tanpa sengaja ia merasakan adanya kekuatan besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata hitamnya menatap fokus dan tangannya membentuk segel,"_Order._" Ujar Sasuke pelan ,dan setelahnya warna matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tanda koma.

"Kekuatan ini.." Lirih Sasuke seolah ia telah lama mengenal kekuatan ini.

Dengan segera ia turun dari pohon dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat kekuatan itu berada. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya hingga sampai di sebuah lapangan hijau terbuka. Ia melihat monster yang menjulang tinggi yang tengah bertarung dengan sesosok bertudung _cream_ kumal.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang bodoh itu disana?" Gumamnya mengutuki orang yang seenaknya menyerang monster tersebut.

Tapi ia merasa bahwa seharusnya hanya seseorang yang memiliki sihir yang bisa menyerang monster. Ia tetap bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak untuk mengawasi sosok bertudung itu. Di samping itu ia merasakan adanya kekuatan besar yang bukan berasal dari monster tersebut melainkan dari sosok bertudung itu. Sasuke merasa kekuatan ini sama atau mungkin lebih besar daripada kekuatan monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

SREET

"Siapa yang ada di sana?"

.

.

Cih! Hariku benar-benar sial. Entah apa kesalahanku di kehidupanku yang terdahulu sehingga aku selalu saja kena sial, yang jelas hari ini aku benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh monster yang sepertinya tidak sengaja ku bangunkan. Ya,.. walau bukan monster yang bisa dibilang kuat tapi ia benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kikku ken: Nana Mikadzuki1!"

SRATT…SRATT…SRATT

Arrghhh…Roaarr

"Sulit dipercaya ia bisa bertahan dari jurus pedangku." Gumamku ketika melihat monster tersebut tengah meregenerasi kulit-kulitnya yang tadi sempat tersayat oleh jurusku.

/_hime-sama, jangan gegabah!/ _

"Daripada kau hanya terus mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau membantu aku menemukan titik kelemahannya!"

_/Bisa kau lihat bagian dada sebelah kanan monster tersebut, Nona? Dari hasil pengamatanku monster ini adalah type percobaan yang dibuang. Akan lebih baik bila ia kita segel./_

"Tunggu,.. maksudmu monster ini adalah manusia?!" Pekikku pelan sebelum aku melompat mundur ke belakang menghindari tangan monster yang siap menimpaku.

/_Ya. Tidak salah lagi, sekarang dengan target berada garis lurus -/ _

"Kikku ken: Rēshingu2!" Ujarku seraya menghantam pedang milikku ke tanah sehingga menyebabkan retakan-retakan yang mengarah pada monster tersebut.

Aku melompat tinggi seraya mengigit ibu jari kanan dan mengoleskannya pada telapak tangan kiri, "Shīru: Seinaru hi3!"

Seketika bola-bola api putih berjumlah lima yang berada ditiap ujung jariku bergerak mengelilingi monster yang tengah kesulitan keluar dari seranganku. Tiap-tiap bola tersebut membentuk garis-garis bercahaya yang mengurung tubuh monster dan mengecil secara perlahan hingga akhirnya tersisa sebuah gulungan dengan tali merah ditengah-tengah tempat sebelumnya monster tersebut ada.

"Haah~ selesai." Keluhku ketika monster tersebut telah tersegel.

/_Kau hebat sekali, nona! Tapi kuharap nona tidak bertindak gegabah lagi. Nyawa nona sangatlah berharga./_

Aku hanya terdiam mengdengarkan ia berbicara. Nyawaku berharga katanya? Jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan aku menganggap nyawaku berharga. Karena aku…. Tidak bisa mati!

"Hei! Bakarkan gulungan ini, setelah itu kita lanjutkan kembali perjalanan kita." Ujarku padanya.

/_Baiklah./_

Gulungan segel yang berada ditangaku kini tengah habis dibakar oleh api kehijauan hingga hilang dengan sendirinya. Ugh! Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak. Sudah tiga hari aku hanya makan tiga kali dan tidur sekali. Energiku benar-benar habis terkuras.

SSING

Hawa apa ini? Rasanya familiar tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa ini monster atau manusia. Mataku menatap selidik tiap wilayah dan akhirnya aku menangkap seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi tak jauh dariku. Heh, penguntitkah? Berani sekali dia. Ku hentakan pelan lenganku dan muncullah sebuah pisau kecil dari balik lengan bajuku yang tertutupi oleh tudung panjangku ini dan ku lemparkan kepada penguntit sialan itu.

SREET

"Siapa yang ada di sana?"

.

.

Sasuke menatap awas sosok bertudung yang berdiri dihadapannya, "heh, bukankah kau seharusnya memperkenalkan dirimu dulu?" Ujar sinis Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu bukan bila—hei, kenapa warna matamu merah ?" Tanya sosok itu.

'_Kuso_.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati , "Apa maumu?"

"Kau… termasuk keluarga Uchiha kah?"

"Bodoh. Memangnya didunia ini hanya keluarga kerajaan Uchiha saja kah yang memiliki mata berwarna merah ?" Ujar Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kau itu yang bodoh, di dunia ini hanya ada satu kerajaan yang memiliki warna mata sepertimu, dan itu adalah kerajaan Uchiha yang kabarnya telah dimusnahkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Balas sosok bertudung itu.

"Apa kau anggota organisasi ?" Ujar Sasuke, hati-hati.

Sosok itu tersenyum ,"Siapa yang tahu ?"

Sasuke menodongkan pedang miliknya tepat didepan hidung sosok tersebut. Ia menatap benci dan amarah, jika sosok itu adalah pembunuh utama dari hancurnya keluarganya maka membunuhnya sekarangpun sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Woaah.. agresif sekali kau." Ujar sosok itu dengan santainya.

Dengan cepat pedang Sasuke melukai leher sosok tersebut hingga tudung yang menutupi wajah sosok itu terhempas ke belakang dan menampilkan wajah sebenarnya sosok itu.

"K-kau… gadis ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan bola mata sedikit melebar.

"Hei, kau harusnya bisa bersikap lebih lembut terhadap perempuan." Ujar perempuan tersebut seraya mengelus-elus lehernya.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang , bermata biru teduh, dan berwajah cantik ini adalah sosok yang baru saja mengalahkan monster yang besarnya tiga kali dari tubuhnya dengan seorang diri? Dan kini ia membuatnya ma – tunggu , bukannya tadi ia melukai leher gadis ini? Seharusnya ia sekarat sekarang bukan?

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu ?" Tanya gadis itu dengan sinis.

"Lukamu." Ujar pelan Sasuke yang langsung dimengerti oleh sang gadis.

"Ah, maksudmu ini ?" Tunjuk sang gadis pada lehernya yang kotor oleh bercak darah namun bersih dari luka sayatan apapun, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak akan mati hanya sayatan kecil seperti itu." Ujarnya santai sembari mengambil kain yang ada di tas kecil yang berada dipinggangnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pendek, "Jangan menatapku seolah aku berbohong. Aku benar-benar jujur asal kau tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau seseorang yang dikutuk menjadi abadi hah?" Ujar Sasuke sarkas.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang dikutuk menjadi abadi tapi bukan dalam artian sebenarnya." Balas gadis itu dengan sarkas pula.

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Nona."

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin tahu, aku memiliki kemampuan regenerasi limabelas kali lebih cepat. Itu sebabnya kenapa luka yang tadi kau tanyakan menghilang tanpa bekas."Ujar gadis tersebut.

"Hee.. menarik. Apa kau mengerti tentang soal medis ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm.. hanya sedikit. Kau mau apa dariku?" Tanya gadis itu waspada.

Bibir tipis Sasuke membentuk seringai kecil, "Ikutlah denganku sebentar nona."

"Tidak. Lagipula aku harus segera mencari seseorang." Tolak gadis itu.

"Siapa orang yang kau cari?"

"Uchiha Itachi. Awalnya aku ingin bertanya tentang Uchiha Itachi padamu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengetahuinya." Ujar gadis itu dengan kalem.

"Kau salah. Orang yang sedang kau cari itu dekat denganku. Sangat dekat." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sarat licik.

"Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke sebuah gubuk tua, tuan angkuh?" Ujar kesal gadis pirang tersebut.

"Diam dan ikuti semua yang ku perintahkan. " Titah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu gubuk tersebut dan menempelkan telapak tangannya, "Hogo mahō4 : _open_."

Seketika pintu tersebut terbuka membuat gadis pirang tersebut sedikit takjub. '_Aku tak tahu ia lumayan mahir menggunakan sihir pelindung.' _

Sasuke dan gadis pirang itu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sudah hampir dimakan usia dan berheti tepat di depan ruang tak berpintu, di sana ada sosok laki-laki muda yang sedang terlelap. Tubuh sosok itu tertutupi oleh kain perban dan tampaknya ia bukan terlelap karena tertidur.

"Orang ini adalah orang yang kau cari." Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau menculiknya?" Tanya sang gadis tak percaya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Untuk apa aku menculik kakak kandungku sendiri." Ujar Sasuke, ia tengah mencoba menebak-nebak identitas asli dari gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Oh, dia kakakmu? –APA?!"

"Terkejut ?" Ujar Sasuke seraya menatap langsung mata biru gadis itu.

"Jangan bercanda, tuan. Asalkan kau tahu, kerajaan Uchiha hanya memiliki satu pangeran yang bernama Uchiha Itachi tidak mungkin kau –tunggu , jangan-jangan kau .."

"Hn?"

"Kau sama denganku ?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah rumor ketika aku melewati daerah kekuasaan Uchiha, bahwa kerajaan Uchiha tidak hanya memiliki satu anak saja, melainkan dua orang. Ku pikir itu hanya omong kosong belaka, tapi seseorang telah memberitahuku bahwa kerajaan Uchiha juga memiliki seorang _shugoshin_ dan ia adalah seorang pangeran." Ujar panjang gadis tersebut.

"Jadi ?"

"Kau seorang _Shugoshin _bukan?"

"Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Kau benar-benar tuan angkuh yang sulit sekali diajak berkerjasama." Ujar kesal si pirang.

"Perkenalkan terlebih dahulu siapa dirimu." Ujar Sasuke tak mau mengalah.

"Haah… baiklah. Aku Naruto." Ujar gadis tersebut memberitahukan namanya.

"Margamu?"

"Kupikir akan lebih adil jika kau memberitahuku apa margamu. Aku sudah menanyakan terlebih dahulu saat kita berjumpa tadi bukan?"

"Cih. Margaku Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Kalau begitu, margaku adalah Namikaze." Ujar Naruto dengan santai.

"Kau bercanda nona? Namikaze tak punya putri dalam sisilah keluarga keturunan kepala negara Minato-san." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Makanya aku bilang bukan? Kau dan aku itu sama."

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu, Nona?" Ujar Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya pada Naruto.

"Sakura. Keluarlah." Ujar Naruto yang entah kepada siapa.

"Kau bicara pada komplotanmu?!" Ujar Sasuke yang sudah siap menarik pedang yang berada disamping pinggangnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang komplotan?" Ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut pink _pastel_ bermata hijau cantik menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Heh! Tak kusangka kau licik ya Nona." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

Naruto mengurutkan pangkal hidungnya yang sakit, "Tuan, apakah diotakmu ada yang tidak beres? Sejak tadi kau berpikiran sempit terus."

"Lalu di siapa dan darimana dia masuk?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit melunak.

"Dia Sakura. Bisa dibilang ia adalah partnerku serta ia adalah seorang _herbalist. _Dan bagaimana ia masuk ke sini, ia masuk bersamaan denganku." Ujar Naruto yang memperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Bersamaan?"

"Ya. Dia dari dalam tubuhku. Seperti ini." Ujar Naruto yang mempratekkan bagaimana Sakura masuk ke tubuhnya melalui punggung dan keluar kembali.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya hal yang berada didepannya. Satu tubuh diisi oleh dua tubuh? Hal yang mustahil!

"Dia ini keturunan klan Haruno yang tekenal akan jurus terlarang. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa bertahan akibat dari penumbalan jurus terlarang tersebut. Efek yang diberikan dari penumbalan adalah bisa memasuki tubuh orang lain." Jelas Naruto.

"Apakah ia bisa memasukiku?"

"Tidak. Hanya orang yang mengikat janji dengannyalah yang bisa."

"Hime-sama, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Sakura sopan – tidak mempedulikan Sasuke - .

"Ah! Bisa kau menyembuhkan dia?" Pinta Naruto seraya melirik ke tempat tidur.

Sakura berjalan dan berlutut disamping wajah Itachi yang tertidur. Telapak tangan putihnya terangkat dan menyentuh kening Itachi. Cahaya hijau mulai muncul dari telapak tangannya. Sebelah tangannya lagi tengah memeriksa pergelangan tangan Itachi untuk mencari denyut nadi.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur?" Tanya Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Sepuluh tahun." Balas Sasuke.

Sakura letakkan telunjuk jarinya ditengah kening Itachi dan tampak sebuah bola putih kecil bercahaya keluar dari kening Itachi ketika Sakura menarik kembali telunjuknya.

"_Kai_." Ujar pelan Sakura dan seketika bola putih bercahaya itupun pecah.

"Kau sedang tidak membunuh kakakku kan?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura menatap kosong,"Rasanya nona ku memintaku untuk menyembuhkan dia, bukan membunuhnya."

"Kau – "

"Ugh!"

Tubuh Sasuke bergerak cepat mengarah tempat tidur. Mata hitam Sasuke membulat. Tubuhnya bergetar perlahan dan suaranya tercekat. Entah udara hari ini memang panas atau dirinya sedang demam, hawa disekitar wajahnya mulai memanas menyebabkan matanya sedikit berair. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"S-sasuke …?" Ujar lirih Itachi ditempat tidur.

"Aniki… kau akhirnya bangun, brengsek!" Ujar Sasuke dengan segala luapan emosinya.

Itachi tersenyum maklum, "M-maafkan aku membuatmu repot, otouto."

"Ehem!"

Naruto berkacak pinggang,"Maafkan aku bila aku mengganggu acara reuni kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan dia. Sekarang."

Itachi berusaha bangun dengan susah payah dari tempat tidurnya,"Anda siapa?" Ujar Itachi tenang, tapi tatapan matanya tidak bisa dibilang tenang.

"Namaku Naruto. Aku hanya seorang pengelana." Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Kurasa anda bukan pengelana biasa ,bukan?" Balas Itachi.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya, "Aku kemari bukan bermaksud jahat. Aku ingin menawarimu menjadi bawahanku."

"Apa maksudmu menjadikan kakakku bawahanmu?!" Sela Sasuke marah.

"Kau juga akan kujadikan bawahanku, Tuan ayam pemarah." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Kau –"

"Sasuke, tidak baik menyela pembicaraan orang terutama seorang gadis." Ujar Itachi seraya menggeleng pelan.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar Itachi – yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk membela – berkata seperti itu kepada Sasuke. Ya,…tampaknya ini akan menjadi petualangan yang tidak buruk, batin Naruto.

"Mohon maaf bila ucapanku terdengar kasar, namun aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Ujar Naruto dengan yakin.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku nona?" Tanya Itachi yang sejak awal sudah sedikit curiga dengan gadis yang berada didepannya ini.

Naruto merogoh kantung dari tas kecil disampingnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto lama seorang anak lelaki dengan pakaian bangsawan dengan rambut merah terang tengah tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau mengenali anak lelaki ini ?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Mata Itachi sedikit membulat melihat foto tersebut. Itu adalah foto sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang berasal dari daerah Timur – Kerajaan Namikaze – .

"_Ne, Itachi." Panggil seorang anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun yang asik mengelus-elus kuda putih kesayangannya._

"_Hm?" _

"_Kau tahu? Hari ini aku sangat senang!" _

_Itachi datang menghampiri anak tersebut, "Memang ada hal apa yang membuatmu senang ?" _

_Anak tersebut menggaruk-garuk malu pipi ,"Hari ini aku adalah seorang kakak!" _

"_Benarkah? Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, Ku." Ujar Itachi dengan senyuman khasnya. _

"_Hehehe,..terima kasih Itachi." _

"_Kalau boleh tahu, adikmu itu perempuan atau laki-laki ?" _

"_Eh? Hm,.. aku masih belum yakin, tapi .." _

"_Tapi ?" Tanya Itachi penasaran. _

"_Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa adikku yang lahir hari ini adalah seorang perempuan." _

"_Mengapa bisa begitu?" _

_Anak tersebut mengendikkan bahunya,"Aku juga tidak tahu."_

"_Kau ini benar-benar ya.." Ujar Itachi menghela nafas panjang. _

"_Hehehe,.. gomen gomen." _

"_Lalu, akan diberi nama apa adikmu? Ku dengar dari ibuku, nama yang akan diberikan sangatlah unik." _

"_Ah itu! Itu aku yang mengusulkan lho. Tak peduli ia perempuan atau laki-laki, ia tetap harus memakai nama namanya adalah _

"K-kau… "

_Namikaze Naruto._

"… Naruto ?" Tanya Itachi dengan pelan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit,"Kau mengenalku ?"

Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti datang menemuiku untuk mencari kakakmu bukan?"

"Aniki, maafkan aku bila aku menyela. Tapi.. apa maksudnya ini ?" Ujar Sasuke menuntut penjelasan.

"Dia adalah Putri keenam kerajaan Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto. Dan ia memiliki takdir sepertimu, otouto." Ujar Itachi.

"Takdir ?" Beo Naruto dan Sasuke bersama.

"Kalian berdua memiliki suatu hal yang paling diincar diluar sana di dalam tubuh kalian."

"Maksud Aniki dia adalah – "

"Ya. Dia adalah Shugo Megami."

.

.

_TBC _

_Konbanwa~~ Fortune chp 2 up! Yeey akhirnya bisa keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari write block . Fyuuh… rampung juga nih chapter kedua. Intinya kali ini Naruto,Sasuke dan Itachi udah saling ketemu dan yang dimaksud bawahan tuh bukan kayak penyuruh gitu. Tapi lebih ke petunjuk untuk menemukan Kurama^^ Di sini Naruto dan Sasuke masih sama-sama gak mau ngalah makanya adu mulut terus. Dan lagi Sakura itu korban dari praktik berbahaya dari klannya, ia sebenarnya salahsatu percobaan yang berhasil karena tujuan dari praktik itu adalah memasuki tubuh seseorang dan bisa memakai tubuh seseorang itu tanpa harus menyerahkan ia dianggap gagal oleh klannya, lalu dibuang ketika ia berusia lima tahun. Karena Sakura hidup gelandangan, ia bertemu sama Kushina. Kushina yang iba membawa Sakura kekediaman Namikaze (Nama Sakura pemberian Kushina karena ketika awal bertemu ia tidak memiliki nama). Sakura sangat berterima kasih dengan Kushina, makanya ia menjadi pelindung bagi Kushina. Namun saat Naruto bayi, Kushina meminta Sakura untuk menjaga Naruto apabila ia dan Minato tidak dapat lagi melindunginnya. Makanya Sakura sayang banget sama Naruto. _

_Kayaknya kepanjangan ya? Hehehe gapapa deh, biar bacanya makin panjang hihi ^^ _

_Mind to review ? _

_. _

_. _

_**Kamus : **_

Kikku ken: Nana Mikadzuki = Jurus pedang : tujuh sabit bulan

Kikku ken: Rēshingu = Jurus pedang : retakan

Shīru: Seinaru hi = Jurus segel : bola api suci

Hogo mahō = Sihir pelindung


End file.
